deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Panther vs The Scout
Black Panther vs The Scout is a DEATH BATTLE! by ZombieSlayer23, which features The Scout from Team Fortress 2 and Black Panther form Marvel. Description They're fast, they're strong, and they kick butt in the battlefield! Known for their speed, which fighter will win this battle? Scout_vs_Black_Panther.jpg|Hipper Interlude Romn: Fast and Strong, I love it! If only I would be fast, I am super slow! Zombie: Of course you are Romn. We have Black Panther, the billionaire hero from Marvel. Romn: And Scout, the fast dude with a gun that has a baseball bat and a Soda to make him invincible! Zombie: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Black Panther Zombie: T'Challa is the son of T'Chaka, king of the technologically advanced and isolated African country of Wakanda. T'Challa also possesses the suit heir of Black Panther, Wakanda's Hero. Romn: Sounds like Batman! ' Zombie: ''T'Challa trained at a young age to be the Black Panther and had an active mind to become Wakanda's future King one day. T'Challa's life changed when T'Chaka, deciding to open Wankanda to the rest of the world, was assassinated during a bombing attack caused by Ulysses Klaw. T'Challa was crestfallen from that day, but T'Challa continues to be the Black Panther to work and protect Wakanda from anything dangerous. Romn: '''I'm telling ya it's Batman! Zombie: Shut up Romn! Anyways, Black Panther is highly capable of beating Batman. Black Panther is a: * Super-Genius Intelligence * Master Martial Artist * Weapons Master * Master Acrobat * Expert Hunter and Tracker Zombie: And more! Not only that, but Black Panther possess many things that most humans would never accomplish, such as Commanding the dead (Granted by Bast as King of the dead), and Superhuman.... Almost everything! Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed (About 40mph), Superhuman Healing, Superhuman Durability, and much more. Romn: You don't want to mess with this kitty! BP: Vengeance has consumed you. It's consuming them. I am done letting it consume me. The Scout Romn: Yeah, I slapped my bum! ' Zombie: The Scout is a fighter in the Video Game "Team Fortress 2" and is a pretty good character to play as. Romn: '''The Scout's real name is Jeremy, and he is my man! Hilarious! But don't underestimate him just from his humor! ' Zombie: The Scout has many weapons and feats that will come in handy for this fight. The Scout has survived 4 rockets that all hit him at once! The Scout has also killed a bear in one strike of his baseball bat, which is really useful in hand-to-hand combat. Romn: '''The Scout can run almost as fast as Usain Bolt, running at 17-20 MPH and the fastest out of all the classes in TF2! Zombie: Scout can also Double-Jump, which can become useful in several situations. But everything we discussed? We are just getting started. The Scout's guns include the: * Stock: 'A short, double-barreled lever-action shotgun with 6 shots per clip.. * '''Force-A-Nature: '''Has only 2 shots per clip, deals 10% less damage per pellet. Fires 20% more pellets per shot, fires 50% faster. If the Scout fires in midair, he is launched backwards by the force, and can launch enemies backwards. * '''Shortstop: '''Four-barreled pistol. 60% less pellets, 4 shots per clip, Scout is launched 40% further from damage. Fires 42% faster, deals twice normal damage per pellet, all healing is increased by 20%. Allows Scout to shove people away. * '''Soda Popper: '''2 shots per clip. Fires 50% faster and reloads 25% faster. Dealing damage with the Soda Popper will build up Hype. When Hype is full, it can be activated to give Scout 5 additional air-jumps for 8 seconds. * '''Baby Face's Blaster: '''4 shots per clip. Scout is slowed by 10%, but can increase his speed by dealing damage. His speed is decreased by air-jumping or taking damage. * '''Back Scatter: '''4 shots per clip, pellets spread 20% more when fired. Deals +35% damage when fired at close range at someone's back. (From The Scout) Zombie: ''Not only that, but The Scout has the BONK! Atomic Punch! which allows him to become invincible for a short period of time. The Crit-a-Cola is a Soda that increases The Scout's speed by 25%. The Mad Milk allows The Scout to increase his health by attacking his opponent, and the Flying Guillotine makes his opponents bleed. The Scout: ''Yeah, I slapped my bum!'' Zombie: Not again! Intermission Zombie: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all. Romn: '''It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! The Scout is playing a game of cards with Heavy. Heavy: HA! I WON! BETTER PAY UP THAT VICTORY MONEY! The Scout mumbles words from his breath and grabs his pocket money. But before the money is placed on the table, the alarm goes off, and with a flash, Scout had already grabbed his gun and was headed to the outside of the building. Scout quickly kicked open the door and ran to the cargo outside. He realized that a man in a black suit was standing before Scout, with lots of cargo in his hands. Scout: Ey! Sorry man, but I can't let you take that cargo! ' The man in the black suit turned to Scout and grunted. Black Panther: ''Then I am afraid you will die here and now. The Scout quickly pulls out his Back Scatter and darts at BP. '''FIGHT! (Cue: M.Bison Theme: 0:00 - 1:37) The Scout fires several clips at BP, but the Warrior quickly dodged them and ran at Scout. Scout quickly placed his gun in his pocket and pulled out his baseball bat. The 2 exchanged blows, claw to baseball bat. After a good exchange, Scout kicked BP in the gut, forcing the hero backwards and into a cargo bin. Scout then rushed at BP and whacked BP with his bat several times before pulling out his Back Scatter and shooting his 4 rounds at BP. But the Warrior quickly leaped behind a cargo bin and watched as bullets whizzed behind his head. After Scout had to reload his gun, BP had to leap over the cargo bin and right next to Scout. BP punched and kicked Scout several times before landing an Axe Kick into Scout's spine, causing Scout to slam into the ground. BP then grabbed Scout's baseball bat and slammed it into Scout's head as hard as he could. Scout was blasted into a giant heap of cargo, which collapsed onto the ground along with Scout. BP laughed for a few seconds before Scout pulled out the BONK! Atomic Punch! and drank a full can. Scout: Try to beat me now slugger! Scout quickly grabbed his bat from the ground and whacked BP repeatedly before kicked BP into the ground and whacking BP so hard, the Warrior flew into the air and landed extremely hard on the ground. With a groan, he watched as Scout speed-walked towards BP in a dancing motion. BP got on his feet and swung his fists rapidly at Scout, landing every single blow. But Scout just laughed like a god and smacked BP across the face. T'Challa was then forced to stumble backwards, which gave gave Scout the chance to take a shot of his Soda Popper at T'Challa. BP was affected by one of the bullets and fell to the ground in a heap. This gave Scout the chance to land at T'Challa; a simple hit from the baseball bat. Scout whacked BP in the head, sending the Warrior to slam right into some cargo, forcing the cargo to collapse onto T'Challa. Scout: Ha! Not so fast are ya? Scout turns to walk away, but he was stopped as a mushy hand grasped Scout's shoulder. Scout: Huh?! (Cue: Ryu's Theme: 0:00-1:24) As he turned around, a hand punched him in the face and he realized it was a dead man. Scout gasped in shock as the Zombie walked at Scout again. Before he knew it there was plenty of Zombies surrounding Scout, but Scout had it covered. Scout drank another BONK! Atomic Punch! and walked to the Zombies with his baseball bat. Scout quickly blasted the Zombies' heads off with a single whack of his bat. Soon enough, all of the Zombies but one was dead. Scout laughed and got ready to swing his bat at the Zombie's gut, but a simple punch blasted Scout backwards into a field of rocks. Scout looked up and saw BP in mid-air, his claws raised and ready to strike. Scout quickly dodged the attack and threw a guillotine at BP. The guillotine grazed BP's arm, revealing a bloody medium-sized gap on his shoulder. BP dropped to the ground, waiting for his Superhuman Healing to kick in. Scout: How you liking the pain right now bud? BP grunted and got up, his claws still raised and ready to strike. BP: Never better. Scout tried drinking another BONK! but BP smacked it out of Scout's hand and onto the ground. BP then kicked Scout in the gut and readied himself for another strike from Scout. Scout lunged at BP with a Pistol and shot several rounds at BP, but only 1 managed to place itself into BP's left hand. BP shouted in alarm, but before he could do anything else he was whacked in the face by Scout's bat. Scout then grabbed BP's head and threw him into the ground once more. BP quickly got up and grabbed a sword from his suit. BP lunged at Scout, giving him the element of surprise. BP quickly pulled out his bat again and bashed his bat against BP's sword. The 2 exchanged multiple blows from each other, until Scout eventually stabbed a Guillotine into BP's gut. BP moaned in pain, leaving himself unarmed due to the sword falling to the ground. Scout whacked his bat against BP's body several times, leaving BP more hurt then he had ever been. Scout: Now time for the finishing move! ' Scout pulled out his Shortstop and a Guillotine at the same time, ready to strike. He hurled the Guillotine at BP, but the hero managed to catch it in mid-air and hurl it back at Scout. The Guillotine placed itself into Scout's gut, forcing the fighter to collapse onto the ground. BP then kneed Scout into the air, lunged into the air, and pierced his claws right into Scout's head. BP: ''Night Night. BP then placed his other set of claws into Scout's neck and decapitated the fighter at once. Scout's head collapsed onto the ground, his eyes rolled. '''K.O * The remaining Zombie finished off Scout's corpse, and Heavy was disappointed he never got his cash from The Scout. * BP returned to Wakanda to heal his wounds. Conclusion Romn: Zombie, why do you have to make every brutal?! Zombie: Gives the story more entertainment, I suppose. Anyways, these 2 were pretty close in every advantage but experience and speed. BP can travel around 40 MPH while Scout can only go 27-30 MPH. That's a pretty big difference. But not only that, T'Challa had trained ever since he was a little boy, while Scout did not. The Strength category would also go to BP. The closest category however was Durability. The Scout has survived 4 missiles hitting him at once while BP has Superhuman Durability. Both have proven Superhuman Durability, but once again BP ended up winning that category. Arsenal was also another close category, due to both of them having lots of weapons and feats. But this time, Scout ended up winning this category because he had more weapons and drinks to help him win in a fight, while BP has mostly feats, experience, and vehicles. '' Romn: '''The Scout would try to drink more Mad Milk or BONK!, but with BP's speed Scout wouldn't be able to keep up with drinking those medicine cans! ' Zombie: And that was pretty much Scout's best chance of winning the fight. Romn: It was only a matter of time before The Scout was doomed. Zombie: The Winner is Black Panther.Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:TF2 Vs Marvel Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017